


Pegasus Does America

by vaporeon_panda



Series: Rare Pairs of Nightmares (Yu-Gi-Oh! Edition) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I don’t know why I’m like this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeon_panda/pseuds/vaporeon_panda
Summary: Has any one used the "Does America" bit for Bandit Keith porn? Probably.This is my life now I suppose.Takes place in a mixture of the dub/sub anime verse. Not that it matters.
Relationships: Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Bandit Keith Howard
Series: Rare Pairs of Nightmares (Yu-Gi-Oh! Edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278089
Kudos: 7





	Pegasus Does America

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Bandit Keith and Pegasus are both under 30, being 26 and 24 respectively. 
> 
> Because I didn't and I refuse to believe that.
> 
> Hope someone enjoys this. Maybe I'll take another stab at Pegasus X Keith, because this was pretty angsty and I kind of hate that.

So maybe “Bandit” Keith Howard wasn’t his first choice. In fact he could name and had tried to call all of his other choices before getting to this point. And yet here he was sitting in a plush armchair and gazing at Mr. Howard himself. The grungy man himself was seated in the middle of his sofa, arms sprawled over the back with his dirty boot covered feet resting on his mahogany coffee table. Pegasus grimaced at the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. He held his wine glass in his lap and stared into it. He had offered Keith a glass which he had refused by saying he was two weeks sober. It made it almost impossible to drink his own glass. However, with a quick glance at that ridiculous american flag bandana which even after all these years Keith still proudly wore changed his mind.

‘Almost’ He thought, downing his glass and setting it on the table with an audible clink. Keith jumped at the noise and stared dumbly at him. 

“Thought that you’re supposed to sip wine?” Keith said, smirking. His eyes were still covered by those stupid, cheap sunglasses. 

“You are. I just don’t have the patience for that this evening.” In truth he just didn’t want to drink in front of a former alcoholic.

“So, what exactly did you want?” He removed his feet from the coffee table and tipped his sunglasses down to peer at him. Pegasus felt his heart skip a beat at that, an odd rush of nostalgia as those piercing blue eyes lingered on his face. The smirk on Keith’s face only grew when Pegasus didn’t answer. “Aw, don’t tell me you missed me. Just wanted to catch up?” He pushed his glasses back into place and leaned back letting out a sneer. Pegasus spoke on impulse.

“I did actually.” God he needed to get out more. A smile crossed his lips as Keith faltered and brought an arm down into his own lap. It felt familiar, most people distanced themselves from him because of that familiarity. Kaiba was the only person who still took his calls and if it was for anything other than business he’d hang up without a second thought. Which is fair, he was surprised the man still tolerated him after the whole kidnapping and attempted forceful company acquisition. Yugi and co. were equally wary of him. Not like he wanted to chit chat with Joseph Wheeler, but still more people he toyed with. Duke had stopped talking to him after Dungeon Dice Monsters flopped. Though it was seeing some revival with people who thought Duel Monsters was too complicated. Which was not unwarranted, he barely understood Synchro. When he saw Pendulums he just gave up, he wasn’t going to fight with Kaiba about it. He was snapped from his thoughts by Keith waving a hand in front of his face. 

“You in there, ya priss?” He smiled and brought a hand to his face.

“Yes unfortunately.” 

“Tch. Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?” He said sitting on the coffee table. He was so close to him, he still dressed like a grubby biker. Tattered leather sleeveless jacket, stained khakis; and those metal wristbands that he’d adjust every so often. 

‘Nervous tick’ He thought, as he grabbed a lock of his silver hair and twirled it around his finger. “Well, why did you accept my invitation? Not petty revenge I hope.” Keith audibly swallowed and Pegasus scoffed. “Oh come now, I have to ask. You tried to kill me once after all.” 

“Don’t remind me.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“How could I not, both times we’ve spoken I utterly humiliated you.” He leaned forward as he spoke. “Personally I’d love to go 3 for 3.” At that Keith actually grabbed him by the neck and pushed him back into the chair. 

“You pompous-” Keith snarled and Pegasus just smirked, it had been ages since he’d gotten a good banter going. 

“Say it.” He breathed, his own hazel eye staring into Keith’s shaded blues. Keith’s grip loosened as one of his hands went to the arm of the chair. He was practically on top of Pegasus at this point. It was mildly uncomfortable, but that was probably the point. Not many people dared get into his personal space, he could just call security but where’s the fun in that? Keith lifted his sunglasses and placed them on top of his head. His expression was smug as ever. His lips twisted into a toothy grin.

“Bastard. You’re a bastard.” Pegasus’ smile grew and Keith gave a small squeeze. “You do this to everybody or just me?” Keith’s breath was hot on his face, and the faint smell of cigarette smoke drifted up from his clothes. He felt a blush creep up his face, even after everything he still wanted to antagonize Keith, goat him into doing reckless things. He did this to almost everyone in some form, but in truth Keith was the only one who consistently took the bait. But more importantly he always came back. “Hey, I’m talking to you cutie pie.” Their faces were practically touching and Keith’s voice was low, it made Pegasus squirm as he tried to move away. Keith effortlessly held him in place and chuckled. “What’s the matter? Can’t sit still? Here let me fix that.” Keith said, closing the small distance between them. He released Pegasus’ neck and brought his arm to rest on the back of the chair. Pegasus felt his brain stop working as Keith pulled away, face flushed. He moved to get off of Pegasus but was pulled back with a surprising amount of strength. Long pale fingers cupped his face and slid into his messy blonde locks. 

“I hate these things!” Pegasus said grabbing the bandanna and sunglasses from his head and tossing them across the room. He then ran his fingers fully through his freed locks before grabbing Keith’s shoulders. Keith’s face was priceless, as he sat stunned looming over Pegasus. The silver haired man leaned up and planted a chaste kiss on Keith’s lips. “If this is a game of chicken, you’re losing Keithy.” Keith seemed to regain his voice after that as he grabbed the back of Pegasus' head, pressing him further into the seat of the chair. 

“I didn’t...” He trailed off, and Pegasus could feel tremors run through Keith’s fingers.

“Didn’t expect me to be receptive? Where’d all that nerve go?” Pegasus started making small circles on Keith’s upper arms. He watched as Keith’s shaky hands brushed the hair away from his false eye. It was a replica of the millennium eye, he’d grown accustomed to the original and thought a robotic or glass replacement tacky. Keith’s fingers lingered on his face and Pegasus felt his blood run cold. His touch was uncomfortably tender, soft, warm; it was the kind of thing he didn’t deserve. Least of all from Bandit Keith. Pegasus attempted to re-cover his false eye only for Keith to growl at him and grab his hand. Keith’s free hand went back to caressing his face. A soft blush formed on his face and Keith pulled him close again. Pegasus parted his lips and Keith’s tongue dove into his mouth. Pegasus tasted like fruit, obviously the wine was there; but it was more like a grape sucker. Keith broke the kiss and watched Pegasus. His eye hazy and his face is almost as red as his suit. “I’m a little confused?” Pegasus was normally very adept at picking up on social cues, but not right now apparently.

“Me too, but I don’t wanna think about it too much.” He hissed through his teeth. He tried to go in for another kiss, but Pegasus raised his free hand to block it and pushed him back. Pegasus felt his breathing quicken as he tried to understand why any of this was happening. Regret came flooding into his mind as he poured over all of his encounters with Keith. He felt tears threatening to form in his eye as he searched Keith’s face for answers. His lips were still smirking but his eyes betrayed his apprehension and confusion. His thoughts wandered to Cyndia. After her passing he had very sparse romantic interests. He had needs of course but eventually he decided he preferred no company to clingy company. He was starved of intimacy of the emotional variety, not that Keith could provide that. Pegasus brought a hand to Keith’s face, running a thumb over his stubble covered chin. He was tangible, touchable, and warm. Perhaps he was more touch starved then he’d ever care to admit. Keith’s fingers ran through Pegasus’ silver locks as his eyes still showed wariness. Pegasus felt his gaze soften as they just sat there, eyes locked. It was an odd limbo, they were both clearly lonely but their pride was getting in the way. 

“It’s been so long.” Pegasus breathed as his hands slid down Keith’s chest.

“Since we’ve seen each other, or since you got any?” Keith’s tone was harsh but he was now straddling Pegasus. As their crotches pressed together, Pegasus definitely took notice of Keith’s apparent eagerness. His lips twisted into a smile as his voice lowered.

“Hm both.” He said pressing their lips together again. The warmth was wonderful, it made his mind drift back to happier days; back to Cyndia. Pegasus felt his eyes tear up again; she had permeated his thoughts, his dreams, even his work. He’d hoped that she would let him have at least one sexual encounter that didn’t end in tears. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Keith wrap his arms around him. Pegasus now realized he was openly sobbing; he despised the feeling he got when other people saw him cry, so he’d tried to avoid it as much as possible. Overtime that had morphed into being alone as much as possible. Keith just kept holding him, as another sob poured out of his throat. Pegasus was a mess, and he’d been trying for so long to bury these feelings. Instead it all came flooding out, and he felt embarrassed, empty, and ashamed. He thought about the first time he’d met Keith, the U.S. Finals. He’d felt annoyed looking at his strong chin, cocky smile; powerful blue eyes. Then he thought of Cyndia. Her soft face, bubbly laugh; but her eyes were just as intense. A blue gaze that cut him into pieces, studied and memorized his features. She’d been gone so long, but Keith was here. Pegasus buried his face into Keith’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. He smelled of smoke and whiskey. Pegasus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His vision slowly came back into focus and he realized that Keith was still sitting there; still holding him. Pegasus sniffled and Keith planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Pegasus felt new tears start form in his eye. He pulled away from Keith to wipe at his face. He caught Keith’s gaze which was full of pity, he didn’t deserve that pity; he didn’t want it.

“’m sorry.” He stammered out, he pressed back into Keith as he mumbled it over and over again. It was true, he was sorry. He was sorry about Duelist Kingdom, sorry about humiliating an innumerable amount of people, not just Keith; but most of all he was sorry he ever set foot in Egypt. He had chased after Cyndia’s ghost for so long, and the eye had only given him a diluted sense of hope. Even if he had been successful in bringing her back to his side, what would she think of him now?

“Do you really think that’ll fix anything?” Keith’s lips tightened as his eyes steeled in an instant. Pegasus pulled back and shook his head ‘no’. He brought his hands to cover his face as he tried to sink even further into the chair.

“Where would I even start?” His voice was hoarse. He felt Keith’s weight shift off of him and Pegasus uncovered his good eye. Keith moved over to the corner of the room where he’d thrown his ridiculous bandana and sunglasses. The sunglasses were completely smashed, cracked plastic slipped through Keith’s hands and returned to plush carpet. Pegasus sat up as he watched Keith untie the bandana in his hands. A sad smile crossed his lips, his heart was sinking at the thought of Keith leaving. ‘He was truly pathetic.’ He thought as he lowered his head. A taste of his own medicine he supposed.

“To start, dry your stupid face.” Pegasus nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Keith’s voice. He was staring at the door with his arm extended as he held out that stupid bandana. Pegasus gingerly took the ratty bandana and brought it to his face. Shockingly enough, the material wasn’t as coarse as he expected and it smelled oddly floral.

“Thank you.” Pegasus managed, his throat still hoarse.

“Yeah whatever just don’t go blowing your nose in it.” Keith grumbled. Pegasus huffed out a brief laugh and lowered the bandana to look at it. He ran his thumb over it and then turned his gaze to Keith again.

“Next.” Keith’s eyes darted to him in a second and Pegasus felt a weak smile tug at his lips. Keith knelt down and took a deep breath.

“Next...next, I- dammit...” He faltered again and Pegasus put his hands on his face.

“Take your time.”

“I wanna try it again.”

“What part?”

“All of it.” Keith brought them together yet again. This time the kiss felt urgent, as his fingers snaked down to unbutton Pegasus’ suit jacket. Pegasus let his arms drape around Keith’s shoulders. He still clutched that awful bandana in his hands. Soft moans escaped his lips as Keith’s stubble ground against his smooth skin. He felt Keith’s hands on his back as he allowed himself to be lifted. Keith broke the kiss and laid him out on the couch. Pegasus felt his suit jacket fall open as Keith whipped off his own sleeveless jacket and scrambled to pull his t-shirt over his head. Since this wasn’t particularly sexy to watch, Pegasus sat up and properly slipped off his jacket. He went to unbutton his dress shirt and briefly remembered the bandana in his hand. He pressed it to his face again and closed his eye. Smoke, whiskey, and flowers. Keith, that was his smell. Cyndia wasn’t here, Keith was. Keith. His free hand worked at the buttons of his shirt. He felt Keith climb onto him again, his mouth latching onto his neck. His hands went to the buttons on the dress shirt as he licked a trail up to Pegasus’ ear. “You’re fucking crazy.” Keith whispered into his ear. Pegasus hummed in response as his eye fluttered open. Most of the buttons were open now and so he just slipped the loose shirt off of him.

“I take it you liked that.” Pegasus taunted as Keith trailed his fingers up to grab the bandana.

“If you’re done-” Keith stopped as Pegasus tied the bandana around his own neck. Pegasus flashed him a coy grin, despite his face still being red and tear streaked.

“I think I’ll hold onto this for awhile if you don’t mind.” Keith pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I don’t.” His voice came out breathless as his hands ran down Pegasus’ sides. Lips connecting again with more force, and Pegasus let his long fingers entangle themselves in Keith’s ratty blonde locks. This physical closeness to Keith had gone from unexpected, to unwanted, to the only thing he’d ever wanted; all in the blink of an eye. Pegasus dipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth, the latter moaning as he pressed his palm to Pegasus’ clothed cock. Pegasus hissed into Keith’s mouth and grave his hair a swift tug. Keith grunted in response but didn’t stop palming the growing bulge in Pegasus’ pants; not that he was faring any better as Pegasus had certainly noticed. The two broke apart for air, faces flushed and big stupid grins on their faces. “God you’re pretty.” Pegasus was startled by the compliment, and Keith kept rambling. “You were always pretty, cutie pie.” Keith said grabbing Pegasus’ legs and hoisting them over his shoulders and pressing his face in between them.

“Keith!” He yelped at both the sudden position change and the flattery. Keith swiftly unfastened Pegasus’ pants and yanked them down along with his boxers.

“Tch, Funny Bunny underwear? You’re so predictable.” He quipped as he pulled them fully off of Pegasus’ lithe legs. Pegasus shivered at his fully erect cock was freed. He liked his lips as Keith returned to his spot between his legs.

“So, are you.” He said using his legs to pull Keith in closer to his cock. Keith’s warm breath earned a groan from Pegasus. Keith ran his tongue over the tip and Pegasus made an unholy noise. Pegasus struggled to watch as Keith drew circles around the head with his tongue. Every noise Pegasus made was comically lewd and sweat clung to his soft anemic skin. Keith took him to the hilt, and Pegasus was practically screaming as his thrust into Keith’s mouth. Keith gagged and pulled back coughing. Before he could even say anything Pegasus was at his crotch and yanking open his pants like his life depended on it. His fingers wrapped around his leaking cock tore a hoarse moan from his lips. Pegasus messily pressed their lips together, almost connecting their teeth rather than their lips. Keith grumbled and then groaned at the continued stroking of his long neglected cock. His hands came to rest on Pegasus’ ass, he dipped a finger in between his cheeks experimentally. Pegasus squeaked and batted Keith’s hand away. “And just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Thought I was predictable.” His face was smug for a second before Pegasus ran his nails along the shaft, which made Keith’s eyes cross. Pegasus resisted the urge to laugh as he spoke.

“At least lube them first, you animal.” 

“Is that an invitation?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I’ve wanted to do so many things to you, this is just one of many.” Keith brought his fingers to his own mouth and Pegasus watched as he thoroughly coated them before returning them to his ass. Pegasus winced as the first digit was slipped in, followed by a second and third. He braced himself but Keith didn’t move them at all. “Hey! Ease the grip!” Keith yelled as Pegasus mercilessly squeezed his cock. Pegasus mumbled out an apology and released his death grip on Keith’s cock. Keith’s fingers started to stretch him and he winced in pain, but decided it was only fair. Then again what about this relationship was fair? Keith started to work his fingers in and out of him, the friction was nice but it wasn’t enough. He let out a whine as Keith just narrowly missed hitting his prostate. His fingers instantly came to a halt. “Aw, what is it cutie pie?” His tone was smarmy and dripping with condescension. Pegasus felt the scraps of his composure evaporate within seconds as he grabbed Keith by the throat.

“Keith Howard, I’m only going to say this once. I’m so fucking close and you will not drag this out. Put your nasty fucking cock in my ass or I will choke you to death!” Pegasus gave his neck a squeeze, just as Keith had done earlier to him. To his surprise, Keith let out a soft moan and immediately covered his mouth. Keith looked mortified for the first time this whole evening. Pegasus was too far gone to indulge Keith’s apparent masochism right now. He removed Keith’s hand from his ass. He then positioned himself above Keith’s unlubed dick. Pegasus hesitated long enough to look at Keith’s face, he dropped his hand to speak and Pegasus slammed down onto him. Pegasus regretted this instantly as his face contorted in pain. Keith groaned in discomfort and was almost overwhelmed at Pegasus’ tightness.

“Fuck! Dry? The fuck you thinking?” Keith slowly pulled out half way and Pegasus’ features unclenched a little.

“Didn’t.” His voice was tense and Keith rolled his eyes.

“You know, I’m getting pretty sick of feeling sorry for you.”

“Who said I wanted you too?!” Keith was silent as he slid in all the way again. Pegasus felt himself pressed into the sofa under Keith’s body weight. Keith let out a tired laugh as Pegasus adjusted.

“I feel so stupid.” Keith intertwined their fingers and Pegasus hissed but let Keith continue, “No matter what I tried, I couldn’t get you out of my head.” Keith paused again and Pegasus just stared at him. “Maybe...maybe I liked you, just a little the first time I saw you.” Pegasus gave Keith’s hand a squeeze, his other draped over Keith’s shoulder. Keith pulled out and then thrust forward and Pegasus saw stars. Words left them as Pegasus clung to Keith for dear life, chanting his name as he babbled uncontrollably. Keith grunted and occasionally threw out a ‘Pegasus’ or two. Their hands still clasped as Pegasus threw his free arm back in ecstasy as he came. His hand came to rest on the bandana still tied around his neck, Keith continued thrusting into him desperately trying to release. Sweat clung to his manic face as Pegasus felt a genuine smile curl across his lips. Keith’s breath hitched as Pegasus gave his hand another squeeze. “Max.” Was all he could manage as he released. Pegasus grimaced at the new feeling, and was unsure if he enjoyed the sensation of cum filling his ass. He did however enjoy seeing Keith deflate like a balloon, as he collapsed on top of him. They laid there in the afterglow, hands still clasped for what felt like an eternity. Pegasus let his free hand drift into Keith’s golden locks again, and he felt Keith’s thumb stroke his hand. Keith met his gaze as he spoke. “Don’t expect me to say “I love you” or anything.” Pegasus laughed.

“I wouldn’t want you to.” He touched the bandana around his neck and stared up at the ceiling, “I don’t deserve it.” This caused Keith to scoff at him.

“Hate to break it to you, but it doesn’t work like that.”

“Hm.” Pegasus paused, “Have you ever been in love?”

“Sure. It sucks. You?”

“Yes, and I find myself agreeing with you.” Keith let out a laugh and sat up. “How do you stop?”

“What? Being in love?” Pegasus nodded and he noticed Keith staring at the bandana.

“Wish I knew.” He paused and slumped forward, “You can keep that by the way.” Pegasus smiled as he sat up and crawled behind Keith.

“The bandana? Or your heart?” Pegasus rested on his shoulders, hands running down his chest. Keith swallowed as Pegasus continued, “Because I’m just a bit too greedy to choose.” He felt Keith relax into his touch as he flashed him a toothy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for what you have just read, in all honesty I don't like this one all that much either.
> 
> Welp. I'm sorry.


End file.
